<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember by tinygiantsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220759">A Night to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam'>tinygiantsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Mike Ross, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harvey Specter, Erotic dreaming, Exhibitionism, Fights, Flowers, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Harvey is an asshole, Hurt Mike Ross, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light BDSM, Louis Litt being intrusive, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Puppy Analogy Mike Ross, Submissive Mike Ross, They get together what else do you want, Top Harvey Specter, jessica pearson being herself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he approached Harvey’s office, he heard some noises coming from it. He stopped and hid behind the last piece of wall, peeking with only one eye through the glass door.<br/>His heart stopped stammering with irrational fear when he realized it was only Harvey.<br/>But he was alone, sitting in the dark, making noises.<br/>Was he- was he hurt?<br/>Mike moved a little, leaving the wall behind and stopping behind the glass door, making it perfectly plausible for Harvey to just lift his head and see him. But apparently, he was too concentrated. Mike’s throat dried when he realized that Harvey’s hand was moving under the desk, in rapid moves. Two plus two.<br/>Harvey was masturbating. </p>
<p>(dedicated to Connie, my best friend for life).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my second fanfiction for this fandom, so please be nice. Kudos and comments are always welcomed, please remember they are my pay. Constructive criticism is allowed, no hate.<br/>Thank you, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike felt the familiar pain on his lap as Harvey let a stack of files fall on it, a <em>too</em> smug grin displayed on the man’s face as he watched Mike squirm slightly and pick up the few files that fell to the floor.</p>
<p>“Pro-bono. All yours”</p>
<p>Mike sighed and stood up, looking through the first file on the pile. Sexual harassment.</p>
<p>“But I thought I was supposed to work with you on <em>your</em> case” muttered the young man, leaving the files on top of the chair he was just using, as Harvey sat down behind his desk.</p>
<p>“I need you to learn something, otherwise you’ll be a bad lawyer. Oh, wait, you’re not a real one”</p>
<p>Mike raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, let me guess who hired a fraud in the first place. Oh, right, that was you” and then he looked outside, Donna was listening, and she was grinning. Mike smirked. “Now, would you please give me work for your case”</p>
<p>Harvey smirked and glared at Donna, then back at Mike, eyeing him up and down. “I thought you cared about people, and their problems, and their constant dramatism”</p>
<p>“I- I do, but-”</p>
<p>“Then do what I told you” and then he winked, going back to looking at the papers he had displayed on his desk, not paying attention to the annoyed Mike anymore, who just sighed, picked up the files and left the office, glancing back as he walked away. Harvey wasn’t looking.</p>
<p>As Mike walked away, Harvey called Donna inside his office. The redhaired woman walked slowly and sensually, her eyes implying that she knew what was going on, the glass door closing behind her.</p>
<p>“Keep an eye on the puppy, I don’t want him going to Rachel for help”</p>
<p>Donna eyed him and then crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“What?” asked Harvey, feeling a tad uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“How long are you gonna keep this up?”</p>
<p>“Keep what up?”</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes and left the office, directing herself towards Rachel’s office but from another way, being careful not to bump into Mike, but definitely beating him to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike approached Harvey as he was walking down the hallway. “Nice suit” he muttered, not moving his eyes from his boss’, even if the man wasn’t looking back. Harvey raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth slightly in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Do you need something?”</p>
<p>“I solved three of the pro-bono”</p>
<p>The older man stopped mid-track, turning around to look at his protégé, frowning as he took the files from his hands, going through them. He wasn’t lying. They were done with.</p>
<p>“I gave you this like three hours ago”</p>
<p>“Yeah, turns out they were all related, so I made a deal. Five years in jail for sexual harassment in the workplace. Repeatedly”</p>
<p>Harvey bit his lip and looked up. “You didn’t let him go easy”</p>
<p>“Were you expecting me to?” asked Mike, slightly disappointed in himself. He didn’t want Harvey to be mad at him. He didn’t break eye contact, though.</p>
<p>“What? No, I just don’t know how you made the guy take the deal. Did you have dirt on him?”</p>
<p>The files were back on Mike’s hands as he nodded. “He had bribed a few witnesses to stay quiet. They were all keen on talking when I mentioned perjury”</p>
<p>A warm and suggestive smile was Mike’s price, as his boss landed a hand on his shoulder, that slowly went down his arm, brushing his fingers. Mike suddenly had the sensation that they shouldn’t be doing that in the middle of the hallway, and he didn’t know why. He felt <em>intimate.</em></p>
<p>Harvey was just- happy with the results, right? Mike was just a paranoid little fraud.</p>
<p>He came back to reality when he saw Harvey walking away from him. “Harvey, wait. Can I work with you now?”</p>
<p>Mike was practically jogging to keep up with Harvey, who had just passed Louis’ office. The man was looking at pictures of cats. “You haven’t finished what I assigned you first”</p>
<p>“I can do that on my own free time, just let me help you, don’t be an ass”</p>
<p>Harvey heard that word and turned around, clenching his jaw slightly, the suit adorning his body getting tighter as the man forced his muscles. He didn’t like Mike calling him names like that, like he had no respect for his boss. “Call me that again and I’ll fire you”</p>
<p>“Jessica won’t let you” inquired Mike, smiling smugly.</p>
<p>The man had to bite the inside of his cheek not to yell at Mike to go work with Louis if he didn’t like what he gave him, because he knew that he was eventually going to regret it. Mike was <em>his</em> associate. Louis had Katrina.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what. Solve three more and you can work with me”</p>
<p>“On it” and then the young man ran away, crossing the firm to get to the elevator. Harvey smirked as he looked at the way his associate’s back arched when he run, then he made his way to Jessica’s office, opening the door without knocking. Their relationship allowed him to do that.</p>
<p>Jessica’s head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow, a big smile that showed amazingly white teeth appearing on her face. “Yes, Harvey?”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you”</p>
<p>“Where’s the puppy?” asked Jessica, leaving the file she had in her hand back on top of her desk, her undivided attention on Harvey. The man swallowed thickly thinking about the name. That <em>literal</em> pet name.</p>
<p>“I put him to work on some pro-Bono’s while I do the real work around here”</p>
<p>“So…” she started and stood up, walking towards Harvey and crossing her arms over her chest. “You left the less fortunate with the only person that is not a lawyer”</p>
<p>“They’ll be fine. He already solved three sexual harassment, got the asshole in jail for five years. And he’s white”</p>
<p>The woman smirked softly and unfolded her arms, rolling her eyes. She looked as bright as always, a pink top with a long grey skirt that covered her knees. Harvey would be lying to himself if he said he had never daydreamed about her.</p>
<p>“What do you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Solving the next three pro-bono’s wasn’t as easy as he thought, and it had taken Mike the rest of the day, and, well, according to his watch, half of the night. It was almost one in the morning, and he was on his way back to the office. He knew he technically could take them back the next morning, but he wanted to be completely free for Harvey.</p>
<p>The elevator stopped at his floor and he directed himself towards Harvey’s office. Every single light was turned off and that made him feel weird and alone. He had been there at night only twice, and he had been working all day, so the transition wasn’t as brutal.</p>
<p>He was sure he was the only person there.</p>
<p>But boy, wasn’t he wrong.</p>
<p>As he approached Harvey’s office, he heard some noises coming from it. He stopped and hid behind the last piece of wall, peeking with only one eye through the glass door.</p>
<p>His heart stopped stammering with irrational fear when he realized it was only Harvey.</p>
<p>But he was alone, sitting in the dark, making noises.</p>
<p>Was he- was he hurt?</p>
<p>Mike moved a little, leaving the wall behind and stopping behind the glass door, making it perfectly plausible for Harvey to just lift his head and see him. But apparently, he was too concentrated. Mike’s throat dried when he realized that Harvey’s hand was moving under the desk, in rapid moves. Two plus two.</p>
<p>Harvey was masturbating.</p>
<p>He knew this was an intimate moment. He <em>knew</em>. Yet, his eyes couldn’t leave Harvey’s hand as it pleasured him. He couldn’t see his cock, but for the time he took in getting up and going down again, it was… quite large. Mike made a strangled sound.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the growling turned into muffled words. Mike was sure he was going to have a stroke. <em>Stop, stop, stop, stop looking</em>. Harvey thinks he’s alone. This is an invasion of privacy.</p>
<p>“Ah, Michael…”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>Had he heard right?</p>
<p>The files flew from his hand to the floor, making Harvey finally lift his head to find his wide-eyed associate standing there, mouth open.</p>
<p>“Fuck- ah, um, sorry” he muttered and desperately picked up the files, leaving them in Donna’s desk, and walking away as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“Mike!” Harvey screamed, pulling his pants up, his cock hurting as he pushed it inside and pulled the zipper up. He ran into the hallway, finally catching up with Mike, yanking him back by the arm. “Mike, wait”</p>
<p>“I won’t say anything, I swear. I didn’t see anything” he rushed.</p>
<p>Harvey frowned. “Why are you talking to me as if I were going to kill you? Let me explain”</p>
<p>Mike gulped. “Not necessary. I was the one spying on you- I… I gotta go” he managed to escape Harvey’s grip, who screamed his name one more time before the young man finally disappeared into the elevator.</p>
<p>Harvey felt like punching a wall. That was not supposed to end like that.</p>
<p>And now his fucking cock was hard, and he didn’t feel like getting himself the relief he so much needed.</p>
<p>Fucking hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike had two options. Either pretend like it didn’t happen or confront Harvey about it, and the answer relied on Harvey’s own attitude. If he said anything, then Mike was going to as well, if he didn’t, then it had never happened.</p>
<p>As he approached the building, his throat became tighter and tighter, images of what he had seen displaying on his mind once, two, three times, torturing him, just like they had tortured him on his sleep, making him wake up to an erection. <em>For his boss.</em></p>
<p>The ride on the elevator was particularly long, or maybe his breathing was so slow that time just didn’t pass normally. As soon as he reached the floor, he made his way to Harvey’s office, stopping momentarily at Donna’s.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep last night?” she asked.</p>
<p>Mike nodded. “Yeah- I just stayed up late working”</p>
<p>“On what? The pro-bono’s?”</p>
<p>Before Mike could answer, Harvey abandoned the office and saw him, so he walked up to him and wrapped his arm around him. The young man swallowed thickly. That same hand had been wrapped around…</p>
<p>“Want to work on my case?”</p>
<p>Donna frowned. Harvey wasn’t acting like himself, but she figured there was no use in asking what was going on, so, she directed her eyes towards Mike. The young man was nodding, but not looking at Harvey in the eyes. He looked extremely scared.</p>
<p>“Awesome, I hope you’re ready to work late today”</p>
<p>Mike’s heart stopped.</p>
<p>“Oh, I- I was planning on going home at ten or something” he muttered, his eyes finally snapping up and observing the man he had been dreaming about. He didn’t have to look down to feel Donna’s judgmental look. They all knew that if he wanted to work with Harvey, he had to sacrifice sleep.</p>
<p>Harvey’s face took a disappointed turn. “You can stick to the pro-bono’s, then” and so, he started to walk away, but Mike yelled his name.</p>
<p>Before turning around, Harvey smirked. He knew Mike was going to call after him. They all did.</p>
<p>“I’ll- I’ll stay with you”</p>
<p>“Okay” he whispered and then he signed for Mike to follow him. The young man followed suit.</p>
<p>To say that it was a long, painful day was an understatement. It was almost unbearable. Harvey was keen on actually working with him, which was new. He didn’t sit with him to investigate, but he put Mike to do it with him on his office, despite the fact that he told him several times he would work best in the library.</p>
<p>He found a few things that they could use if they ever went to court, or at least bring up for a settlement in their favor, but other than that, it was pretty quiet.</p>
<p>If Mike had to be honest, he thought he caught Harvey staring at him every one or two hours, but every time he looked up, the man was focused on his own work. Was Mike losing it? Maybe he wasn’t the “Michael” Harvey was calling for the night before, and he had made himself look like the center of everything. Again.</p>
<p>Before they even knew it, it was midnight. The office was quiet and dark, and everyone had left around two hours ago. Maybe one or two associates had stayed, but they were nowhere near them.</p>
<p>Mike slowly stood up and left the rest of the files on top of Harvey’s desk. “I’m done. There’s nothing else we can use”</p>
<p>Harvey looked up, then wet his lower lip, looking up at Mike. “We haven’t talked about what happened yesterday”</p>
<p>The young man chocked on his own saliva, not expecting his boss to be so blunt about it. Wasn’t Harvey embarrassed? Mike would be red from head to toes if anybody saw him jerking off. “The-there’s no need to… I-”</p>
<p>Harvey stood up and circled the desk, standing now in front of Mike, so close that he could feel the way his associate’s breath hitched. He was nervous. Harvey knew how to read people, and Mike Ross was nervous.</p>
<p>“I think we have to talk about it, an since I’m your boss, we’ll talk about it”</p>
<p>If Mike didn’t know Harvey better, he’d be afraid. But there was no room for being afraid when Harvey’s eyes were examining him like that. They were cracking him open and staring at him so intensely that Mike knew he could see right through him. His soul and his mind. His thoughts. His <em>private</em> thoughts.</p>
<p>The young man nodded, and Harvey proceeded to lay back slightly on the desk, sitting on the corner of it, so he could be at eye level with Mike. “I know that you saw me, and I don’t care. I’m not afraid that you’ll tell anyone, I just want to know what you think”</p>
<p>“Of what?”</p>
<p>Silence. Harvey simply stared at him.</p>
<p><em>“Of it?”</em> continued Mike, frowning and gesturing gently to Harvey’s crotch.</p>
<p>Harvey’s mouth curled up on a smile. “You can tell me that later” and then he stood up, getting closer to Mike, his eyes landing on his lips, as he wet his own yet again. “What you think about <em>it</em>. The situation”</p>
<p>Mike started to back off when he realized Harvey was getting closer. “Uh- it was none of my business, and I should’ve turned around and left the moment I realized what was going on”</p>
<p>“Right. But I did say your name, didn’t I” rhetorically asked Harvey, placing now one hand on Mike’s waist, making his associate jump slightly. “And I won’t believe you if you say you didn’t hear it”</p>
<p>Mike closed his eyes, thinking. His mind was telling him something, but his body was saying something else. He didn’t even want to think about the boner he was already sporting, and maybe if he didn’t do anything about it, Harvey wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>“Tell me the truth” commanded Harvey, using a dominant voice as his smile faded, his eyes fixated on Mike’s.</p>
<p>“I- I…” he couldn’t do this. “I can’t-”</p>
<p>Harvey’s free hand slowly directed itself to Mike’s head, resting in the back of his neck. “Wanna know what I think?” there was no response, so he continued. “I think you dreamt about it, and by only thinking of it you get turned on. I think you thought it was hot”</p>
<p>The associate’s brain shut down immediately. There was no point in hiding it anymore, he was literally so close to Harvey that his boner was probably pushing against the man’s thigh. He closed his eyes again, and almost automatically, his right hand traveled to Harvey’s waist, squeezing, trying to hold himself together.</p>
<p>Harvey smirked and gripped Mike’s hair tighter, pulling it back, and with it, exposing the younger man’s white neck. So damn clean and ready. Harvey didn’t waist a second, landing his lips on that sinful skin and biting. <em>Hard</em>.</p>
<p>Mike let out a strangled moan, his other hand now resting on Harvey’s lower back, dangerously close to his ass.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, touch me” whispered Harvey close to his soon to be lover’s ear, biting the earlobe and then going back to sucking on that beautiful neck. Mike’s hand shyly obeyed, taking a handful of Harvey’s ass and squeezing softly.</p>
<p>“H-Harvey, we can’t…” he started, but the man bit especially hard, and started to push Mike back, that way they were approaching the wall quickly. The wall with all of Harvey’s precious vinyls. “Harvey, we’re in your office”</p>
<p>The man pulled Mike’s hair back again, but this time harder, and the hand that was on his waist went to grab his ass. He wasn’t holding back, though, and he grabbed it and squeezed it, making Mike moan.</p>
<p>Suddenly, they were up against the wall, some of the records falling to the floor, and both of them were breathing heavily. Harvey slowly pulled his mouth away from his associate’s neck and stared at him, his hands to himself now, still invading Mike’s personal space, though. “I want you. I want you here and now”</p>
<p>Mike swallowed and looked at Harvey. He was so determined. He was using his dominant voice and at the same time he was telling him <em>exactly </em>what he wanted, which wasn’t common for Harvey.</p>
<p>He wanted <em>him.</em></p>
<p>“It <em>was</em> my name”</p>
<p>“Of course it was, <em>Michael</em>”</p>
<p>There was nothing to think about. Mike couldn’t argue that he maybe didn’t feel the same way because every dream he had had about Harvey touching him, touching <em>himself</em> were… real. Mike wanted that. Mike needed it.</p>
<p>“Then take me” he finally whispered, his wide eyes fixated on Harvey’s as a smirk appeared on the man’s face before he launched himself forward to finally capture those brilliantly soft lips with his own, making Mike step back a little.</p>
<p>The kiss was passionate, needy, like they had been longing after it for a long time. Harvey pulled Mike closer -if that was possible- by the waist, and as soon as Mike opened his mouth, Harvey explored it, mixing their tongues in a desperate motion of merging with one another.</p>
<p>Before they even knew it, the suits were completely and obnoxiously unnecessary, and Harvey wanted them out. Now. At least Mike’s.</p>
<p>“Take it off” he whispered, biting slowly on Mike’s jaw, his knee pressed right between his legs, stimulating his crotch.</p>
<p>“What exactly?”</p>
<p>“Everything”</p>
<p>Mike’s entire body tingled with the word, and he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, the tie long forgotten on the floor. Even though he was a little embarrassed to show his entire naked body to a man that was completely dressed, he started to undo his pants, not meeting Harvey’s eyes. He couldn’t.</p>
<p>Harvey was used to perfection. He was used to every model he could possibly want, with all those perfect bodies. And there he was. An average looking man with nothing else to offer but a relatively long cock. And by the way things were going, he wasn’t going to put his dick to much use.</p>
<p>“Puppy”</p>
<p>Mike’s head perked up, he was about to drop his pants when he heard it. That pet name that gave him more trouble than anything else.</p>
<p>“You’re fucking beautiful”</p>
<p>Right. Mike had forgotten that Harvey could read into any situation. He was even more embarrassed now, and his body chose to show it by turning his ears into a red mess. Harvey simply laughed.</p>
<p>Mike pulled his pants down and stepped off them, his shoes gone but his socks still on. He was standing on Harvey’s office with nothing but his underwear and a pair of socks.</p>
<p>The older man observed him and with his index, he pulled Mike’s underwear down until it revealed his untouched, rock hard cock. The look on Harvey’s eyes only intensified, getting filled with lust and sin.</p>
<p>He stepped closer as he saw his associate look down, shame running through his veins. But all of his thoughts left his mind once he looked down and Harvey was kneeling in front of him, a spicy tongue wetting those lips that Mike had been dreaming about all night.</p>
<p>“Don’t come” Harvey ordered.</p>
<p>Yeah, it was going to be a bit difficult, considering that with the sight alone Mike had jerking off material for… ever, really. To even see <em>the</em> suit that Harvey adored so much get dirty and wrinkly had a special connotation to it.</p>
<p>He could have said something, but his time ran out and he only nodded, the desperation of having those wonderfully sassy lips wrapped around him making him avoid his own body’s known reactions. And finally, with a smirk that was soon turned into a shaped O, Harvey was bobbing his head up and down, his eyes locked on his associate’s.</p>
<p>“Fuck” the younger man muttered, his eyes closing. What had he gotten himself into? How had this happened? When did his fraud turn into a sexual situation?</p>
<p>Harvey pulled out with a loud pop and looked up at his lover, whose eyes were now open and wide. “You’re thinking too hard, Mike” and when the puppy looked at him, Harvey grabbed his hand and put it on his own hair. “Guide me”</p>
<p>Mike nodded and waited for Harvey to start again before tangling his hand on that stupidly perfect hair. Mike had a reaction and he pulled his boss’ hair, making Harvey groan, which sent shivers down his cock and onto his spine.</p>
<p>There was a certain appeal about ruining Harvey’s formal presentation. He felt as if he was worth enough to see his boss in a relaxed state.</p>
<p>He pulled Harvey’s hair and then pushed him further down, making the man deep throat, which only resulted in Mike moaning out very different and original cuss words and on Harvey’s eyes watering. It was perfect.</p>
<p>When he realized he was gripping the furniture behind him with his free hand, he knew it was enough. He pulled Harvey out of his cock with an enormous amount of self-control and breathed heavily, his eyes closed for the sake of keeping his orgasm in.</p>
<p>His lover slowly stood up, with his hands still on Mike’s thighs and then fixed his lover’s hair. Mike’s eyes snapped up at the simple, almost gentle gesture. “I’m okay” he reassured, more to himself than to Harvey.</p>
<p>The man nodded and looked around, trying to find the perfect spot to finally claim him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, an idea popped up. Mike was nervous he was going to be seen? Then he was going to put him at maximum exposure. He took his hand and slowly guided him to the window where his signed basketball balls were.</p>
<p>He turned around and observed his lover. “Take off the socks”. Mike complied. “Now, both hands on the window, ass up, legs spread, and if you dare to touch one of my balls with even a little piece of your skin, I’m not letting you come”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s gonna touch me with his balls”</p>
<p>Harvey blinked twice, and Mike gulped. Okay. Bad time for jokes.</p>
<p>He looked at the window with distrust, but he knew he had to do what Harvey was commanding, so he slowly put himself in the position he had been described and waited.</p>
<p>The older man looked around his office until he found lube and a condom, going back to the naked, submissive man he had spread on the window. He slowly undid his belt and took it out, but before throwing it to the floor, his head titled to the side.</p>
<p>He gripped the belt harder and with almost all the strength he had, he whipped it, landing on Mike’s right ass-cheek, which made the young man not only jump, but gasp and then hiss.</p>
<p>He barely had time to mouth ‘holy shit’ before Harvey was whipping him again. This time the pain settled faster, and the third time Mike could already feel the stinging sensation that was going to be there probably all weekend.</p>
<p>When Harvey estimated that it was enough, Mike whispered: “you know, you could have warned me” and as Harvey let the belt fall to the floor and finally unzipped his pants, he replied with a smug connotation: “But where’s the fun in that”.</p>
<p>Mike silently rolled his eyes. He knew that they could have a whole conversation about this, but it wasn’t the best moment, and he wasn’t exactly in a position of strength or dominance. So, he stayed quiet, and waited.</p>
<p>Next thing he knew, Harvey’s un-lubed, unprotected cock tip was pressing to his hole without pushing in, and the younger male couldn’t help but to moan slowly, picturing a scene that could be really painful, but simultaneously, something he really wanted.</p>
<p>He could feel Harvey getting closer to him, until his back was pressed to his chest, and the lawyer’s lips were making their way to Mike’s ear.</p>
<p>“I could fuck you bare. I could fuck you and breed you like the animal you are”</p>
<p>Neither of them knew where the dirty talk was coming from, but neither of them cared. It was hot, and it was making Mike leak pre-cum onto Harvey’s ridiculously important basketball balls.</p>
<p>“I could be balls deep inside of you now, not a drop of lube, just raw skin against raw skin. And you could be moaning and crying, because it hurts, and you want it to hurt”</p>
<p>Mike unconsciously pushed back against Harvey’s cock, but the man had self-control, so he pulled back, which made the younger man whine in desperation, a fiery urge to touch himself taking over him, making him try to grip something but only finding the glass that he was doomed to feel underneath his sweaty hands.</p>
<p>“Harvey, I need you”</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t loud enough to be a proper beg, but he knew Harvey heard him, and that he felt the same, because the pressure of skin against skin was gone, and he could feel rustling behind him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the tip was back in position, pushing against his hole, but Mike could feel the condom, and the lube that had made Harvey’s cock a little colder. He didn’t give it much thought, though, because he knew that as soon as he was inside him, there were not going to be any complaints. He had seen the size of that thing.</p>
<p>The younger man lowered his head in desperation when Harvey’s hand started to roam around his body softly, slowly, annoyingly tenderly. Mike needed rough, needed Harvey to claim him, to mark him, to get it done with.</p>
<p>“Harvey-” he started, but apparently, he didn’t need to say anything else, because the minute the word had left his mouth, Harvey’s fingers were pinching at his nipple and pushing in, the man’s free hand holding him by the hips.</p>
<p>“Holy- holy shit, Harv”</p>
<p>Harvey wasn’t exactly keen on moaning, because he had been taught that it made him weak (and someone had even said gay, but considering the situation that he was in, that part was true), so, he forced a guttural growl out of his mouth, his eyes closing as he could feel his lover’s tight ass getting tighter as it clenched.</p>
<p>“Harder” demanded Mike after a while, his voice rough and sore.</p>
<p>No. Harvey wasn’t going to let Mike boss him around. He grabbed Mike’s hair and pulled back. “Is that how you want to refer to me now?”</p>
<p>“Sir”</p>
<p>Harvey’s free hand slapped Mike’s ass, making him feel the pain again. “No” and the younger male had to actually think about it before he turned his head slightly (as much as he could with his neck exposed like that) and as he battled his eyelashes to the man, he innocently muttered:</p>
<p>“Please, daddy?”</p>
<p>Harvey pulled all the way back, only to push all the way in again, rubbing that mind-blowingly delicious spot that Mike had so much trouble finding every time he decided to give himself a try.</p>
<p>“Now that’s better” he whispered, getting his chest to Mike’s back again, and now kissing along his jaw and onto his neck, trying to leave as many red and purple marks as he could, wanting Mike to return the next day covered in bruises that screamed that he was taken, that he was <em>property</em>.</p>
<p>It wasn’t often that Mike liked exposure. He didn’t even like being in the spotlight, but there was something really amusing about being naked in front of a window, displayed for everybody to just lift their heads up and watch as the claiming happened. And if he was honest with himself, he truly wanted someone to find them, and he wanted to come with Harvey’s hand wrapped around his cock while that person watched.</p>
<p>But all of this were sacred thoughts that he wouldn’t share with Harvey unless the man himself asked or reciprocated.</p>
<p>Harvey had found his pace, pushing in hard and fast, but dragging his cock out slowly, making Mike stay on the verge on pain every time. The moment Harvey felt Mike clenching more than normal and pushing back onto his cock as if his life depended on it, Harvey knew he was close, and that he was following right behind.</p>
<p>“Please, da-daddy, I can’t come without you touching me. Touch me” he cried, breaking the silence with the most beautiful of tear-stained pleas.</p>
<p>The older man braced himself and slowly wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock, giving one, two, three, four strokes and Mike was coming down Harvey’s hand and staining the glass a little bit, an almost pained moan leaving his mouth.</p>
<p>Mike’s ass clenched so tight, Harvey had no other option but to come as well, feeling rather milked. He really wished he could be staining Mike’s walls with his come, but he knew it was dangerous if neither of them knew the other’s sexual history.</p>
<p>Mike’s hand didn’t leave the window, trying to support himself as he rode his own orgasm by pushing down on Harvey’s now almost flaccid cock. It was overstimulating, and yet, Mike felt like it wasn’t enough. Like he hadn’t had enough of Harvey’s deliciousness.</p>
<p>Soon enough, though, it had to end, and finally, with a hand on his lover’s hip and the other on his own cock, Harvey pulled away with a growl. He had forgotten what it was like to have an orgasm of that intensity.</p>
<p>He pulled the condom off, tied the end and threw it on the nearest trashcan. “You good?” he asked Mike, who hadn’t moved from the window, and was overall breathing really heavily, as if someone had taken his breath away. Wink, wink.</p>
<p>“Yeah- I-”</p>
<p>Harvey laughed and slowly put his cock back inside his pants, zipping it and turning around, only to see Mike’s bare ass still shaking. His legs were shaking as well. The poor young man was shaking all over, and Harvey couldn’t help but to feel not only accomplished, but finally satisfied.</p>
<p>The man walked over to Mike and slapped his ass the hardest he could, then kissed his cheek. “Get dressed, darling, I don’t want you to walk around the office naked while I’m not around”</p>
<p>Mike frowned, letting go of the position he had adopted and getting back on his -very shaky- legs. “I thought-” but before he could say anything else, he interrupted himself. Of course. Of course Harvey saw this as just a one-night stand. Mike laughed and looked down, a connotation of pain washing his face, but not intense enough for Harvey to notice. He started to pick up his clothes, searching all over the office for little parts of his suit. The only thing missing was his tie by the time Harvey spoke again.</p>
<p>“You thought what?”</p>
<p>The annoying, and according to Harvey <em>cheap</em> little thing was hidden under one of Harvey’s records that fell when they hit the wall. Mike rushed himself to pick it up and put it on. “Nothing. Never mind. See you tomorrow”</p>
<p>“Mike!” Harvey yelled after him, but the younger male was quick on his feet, especially when he was running away from something. Or in this case, someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>This time it was a shitty night for both of them.</p>
<p>Harvey barely closed his eyes. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it, but this time the reason made it ten times worse. Mike was mad at him. And Harvey had no fucking idea why. He spent all night trying to remember what happened, but besides both of them coming and having the time of their lives, nothing came to his mind. The whiskey ran out, so he went to scotch, then that ran out and when he was finally too drunk to keep pacing from one side of his condo to the other, he could finally lay down and wander off, a feeling of uneasiness running through him.</p>
<p>Mike was a completely different story. He got home and punched the wall, then immediately regretted it because he probably woke up the neighbors. He sat down on his bed and stared at the windows of other buildings through his own window, where everything could be happening, or nothing at all. The secrecy keeping it interesting.</p>
<p>It was stupid to want more. He knew Harvey and had been working with him long enough to know that Harvey’s heart had only room for himself. Besides, what was Mike expecting? Harvey wanted him, convinced him to do it <em>-which he did enjoy, don’t get him wrong-</em> and then it was over. Each party to their respective homes and later on, more work, probably act like nothing happened, or maybe do it several times, putting absolutely no name to what they were sharing but making it special enough that Mike felt like he couldn’t date other people, because he was with Harvey, and he couldn’t let Harvey down.</p>
<p>Harvey had himself. Mike had no one.</p>
<p>It was Mike’s honor to have Harvey, not the other way around.</p>
<p>When he went to sleep approximately at five in the morning, he went without a single drop of alcohol on his body, but with weed all over his brain. It made things easier. It made Harvey easier. And when he woke up again, he felt like all the thoughts he had the night before, the irrational and completely unprovoked feelings, were stupidly unnecessary.</p>
<p>If Harvey was going to let it go, then so was Mike.</p>
<p>He got to the office in time, and he could feel Donna’s death stare as he walked into Harvey’s office with no scruple, a file hanging from his right hand and an outstandingly quick heart. He had to keep himself under control. Harvey was still his boss, and he still needed the money.</p>
<p>“You’re here on time” sarcastically said Harvey, lifting his eyes and smiling at the young associate that just walked through his door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well that’s the job”</p>
<p>All the insecurities that the older man had on the night before slowly came rushing down, his smile fading away as he realized it hadn’t been his imagination. Mike was mad. And now Harvey felt like he had used him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Mike finally lifted his eyes and licked his lips. “Yeah, why? You think I can’t take dick? Don’t flatter yourself”</p>
<p>Harvey’s eyes instantly went to Donna, who was listening, and her eyes were now wide as two eggs.</p>
<p>“Oh, you worry she knows? Donna, we fucked!” he screamed, not even turning around, Harvey’s face constricting in unresolved gay drama and a feeling of utter annoyance at the fact anyone could have heard that.</p>
<p>Of course, though, the man couldn’t take things slow or like a normal person, so he shouted back: “what’s wrong with you?”</p>
<p>“Whatever. You got what you wanted, now give me work and leave me alone”</p>
<p>Harvey’s brain was in a complete shutdown, but he had always been one hell of a good lawyer, and lawyers had to know what to do when things didn’t go as planned.</p>
<p>“Uh, I need the Cashman files reviewed in an hour”</p>
<p>“Done” muttered the younger man and left without another word.</p>
<p>A soon as Harvey was alone again, he wanted to go back to bed. Donna, seeing the scene, entered his office and sat down in front of him.</p>
<p>“You need to apologize”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For whatever you did. He’s clearly annoyed at you”</p>
<p>Harvey looked at her and turned on his computer, typing something and then showing it to Donna, her eyes growing wide as she read. “No. You’re not apologizing through email, Harvey, common! Go to him”</p>
<p>“I can’t apologize if I don’t know what the fuck is going on!”</p>
<p>“Then find out!” she screamed back and stood up. “This is why you’ve always been single” she muttered as she closed the glass door behind her. Harvey sighed, squeezing his eyes with his fingers. He knew women were complicated, but men? It was like dealing with himself! Why was it so dramatic?</p>
<p>He stood up and started pacing again, looking at his basketball balls, at the window where Mike had been fucked, at his desk, at his records. Everything reminded him of Mike, and it was simply annoying, because he couldn’t keep the puppy out of his mind.</p>
<p>Mike was his associate, right? And he had to do whatever Harvey told him, right? Okay, so Harvey was going to demand of him to tell him what was going on, and how he could make it better.</p>
<p>He walked outside of his office and directed himself towards the cubicle as Donna mouthed: “good boy”. Harvey smirked sarcastically.</p>
<p>When he got there, Mike was doing exactly what Harvey had told him to do. He was going over the Cashman files. And even though that amused Harvey (he liked being obeyed), he wanted Mike’s attention on him, so, he grabbed the file and gave it to Harold, who whined but then took it.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Harvey”</p>
<p>“You’re coming with me”</p>
<p>
  <em>Again. </em>
</p>
<p>Mike stood up and followed his boss, who didn’t turn around, assuming his protégé was following suit (and of course he was), and led them into the men’s bathroom, closing the door behind them so hard that he knew nobody was going to step in, even if they tried. He had Mike for himself now.</p>
<p>“What are we doing here?”</p>
<p>“Well, that depends on you, because you seem extremely pissed off for someone who got fucked the way <strong>you</strong> got fucked”</p>
<p>Mike raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, not saying any words. Harvey felt uneasy again, like when you make a joke to your girlfriend’s father and he doesn’t laugh. Uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” whispered the older man and got closer to Mike, looking at him in a very condescending way and caressing his waist, which made Mike simultaneously feel awful and melt into the touch.</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>There was no way that wasn’t true.</p>
<p>“You could have told me to stop”</p>
<p>Harvey remembered what had happened and how it had happened, Mike never seemed to be disgusted, uncomfortable or having a bad time, and he never said stop, or no. Harvey had been paying attention for that exact same reason.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, Harvey, you really are an asshole. I told you I can handle dick perfectly, don’t treat me like a kid” and then he backed off, trying to get off Harvey’s tender embrace. He felt between the wall and the sword, and not in a good way.</p>
<p>“Then what is it?”</p>
<p>Mike growled and ran his hands through his hair, glancing at the door momentarily and trying to figure out if he had any escape at all. He didn’t. But he could turn the conversation to another path.</p>
<p>“Why do you give a shit?”</p>
<p>“Because I give a shit about you”</p>
<p>“Do you?” muttered Mike, unfolding his arms and scoffing, then looking at himself in the mirror. He looked strangely old. Anger didn’t suit him.</p>
<p>The older man frowned and also looked at the mirror, but without turning his body or his head, staying in place. “Yes, Mike. You think I would be here talking to you about this if I didn’t give a shit about you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know <em>what</em> you do”</p>
<p>“You know me enough already”</p>
<p>“And then maybe that’s exactly why I’m mad at you”</p>
<p>Silence. Mike decided that if he had already spoken, he might as well tell Harvey everything. “You don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself. You wanted to fuck me? You got it. Simple, stupid, naïve Mike gave himself to you. You wanted a kiss? You got a kiss. You wanted to talk even though you knew I didn’t want to talk to you? You got that too. I should have never slept with you. You’re a fucking asshole, and maybe so was your dad, and maybe that’s why your mom cheated”</p>
<p>As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them.</p>
<p>But he didn’t have time to say anything, or to apologize in any way, because Harvey backed him off until he had him against the wall and got his hand wrapped around Mike’s neck, lifting him a little.</p>
<p>“You had no right to say that”</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry!” said Mike as he was strangled, his throat getting tighter and dryer by the second, until Harvey let go and turned around, walking away from Mike’s personal space. Mike coughed and rubbed his watery eyes. “Harvey, I’m-”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t get to be sorry!”</p>
<p>Silence again, until Harvey continued: “I knew I fucked up somehow, because I’m always fucking shit up and that’s why I came here to apologize, but no. My dad didn’t deserve to get cheated on. Nobody deserves that. Not even an asshole like me. So you wanna be mad at me? Be my guest. In the end you’ll need me anyway”</p>
<p>And he turned around and walked away, looking at Mike from the corner of his eye as he angrily went back to his office. Donna wasn’t right. Apologizing was the worst thing he could have ever come up with.</p>
<p>Mike could go fuck himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Flowers.</p>
<p>Mike had bought him flowers.</p>
<p>He had gotten out of the office without anyone noticing (Louis probably did, but he didn’t say anything) and he had ridden his bike to the most expensive flower store he could find and had bought an enormous bouquet of at least forty roses, along with some other shit that looked nice.</p>
<p>There was no way that roses could ever compensate what he had said, but at least he had an excuse to get into his office and try to have a civil conversation with the man.</p>
<p>He even thought about getting him chocolates as well and then he just decided that that was too cliché and <em>way</em> too romantic for a man like Harvey.</p>
<p>Getting back inside the office wasn’t as easy as getting out. He had the bouquet in his hands with the name ‘Harvey’ on it next to something that looked like a heart (Mike wasn’t exactly Picasso when it came to drawing), and the elevator, considering the time of the day he chose to do this, was full. Mike looked like an idiot, or a messenger, or the guy that went back and forth between Harvey and an alleged girlfriend.</p>
<p>So, basically, he looked like a fool.</p>
<p>He got out of the elevator and started to walk towards Harvey’s office, ignoring everyone’s stares. He even passed Louis’ office, and he had to admit that he did jog a little, so maybe, just maybe, he would be lucky enough to escape Louis’ eyes.</p>
<p>He wasn’t.</p>
<p>The man ran outside the office and stopped Mike.</p>
<p>“What are those?”</p>
<p>Mike looked to the side. Donna hadn’t spotted him yet.</p>
<p>“Flowers?”</p>
<p>Louis sneezed but didn’t move a muscle besides his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know what they are, I’m asking what kind of bribe they are and who’s it from”</p>
<p>“They’re not a bribe, they’re a gift”</p>
<p>Louis frowned. “From whom?”</p>
<p>Mike shrugged, outsmarting Louis. “They only left the note with Harvey’s name, and since it has a heart on it, maybe it’s a thank you gift”</p>
<p>“That’s a heart?”</p>
<p>Mike rolled his eyes. Yes, it was a heart, thank you very much.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me” finally muttered Mike, getting out of the situation and walking faster than before, only smiling when Donna’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, what did you do?” she asked alarmed, her voice raising a bit.</p>
<p>“I fucked up. Big time”</p>
<p>“Money?” Mike shook his head. “Scottie? Jessica?” Mike shook it again.</p>
<p>“His parents” he finally said.</p>
<p>“Death?” More silence. “Oh, no… the cheating?”</p>
<p>Mike nodded, his eyes going down as a feeling of utter shame and hatred washed through his body. He had no idea how he was going to do this. Donna simply moved aside and let him walk in, knowing deep inside that flowers were no near being enough.</p>
<p>Harvey raised his head when the door opened. “No”</p>
<p>Mike stopped dead in his tracks. “Common, Harvey, I know it’s not enough-”</p>
<p>“I don’t want them here”</p>
<p>“Then- then where should I put them?”</p>
<p>Harvey raised his eyes again, meeting Mike’s for just a second.</p>
<p>“You can put them in the trash for all I care. You’re not buying my parents with flowers”</p>
<p>Mike sighed and placed them on the floor, looking at Harvey as the man went back to typing on his computer.</p>
<p>The younger male looked around and only saw Donna, who was glancing occasionally, everyone else was out for lunch, or just avoiding the fact that Mike had brought this giant flower arrangement into Harvey-I-don’t-have-a-heart-Specter’s office.</p>
<p>Mike slowly got closer to the desk, his hand gripping the edge as he leaned in slightly. Harvey just happened to raise his head in that second, and Mike’s lips landed on Harvey’s cheek. “I’m sorry” he whispered.</p>
<p>Harvey’s heart started beating faster by the second, the sensation of Mike’s hot breath, his lips, and just the fact that he had probably driven his bike with the bouquet on top making him feel like he had to forgive him. So, slowly, his hand traveled to the back of Mike’s hair, caressing him. He waited at least five seconds before turning his head slightly and kissing Mike on the lips. Softly. Tenderly.</p>
<p>After a few moments, both of them pulled away, but Harvey’s hand stayed there, stopping Mike from pulling all the way back. “I’m sorry” muttered the younger male again, his eyes closing as his forehead rested on Harvey’s.</p>
<p>“It’s okay”</p>
<p>“No, it’s really not. It was fucked up”</p>
<p>“You were angry”</p>
<p>Mike wanted to talk, but he didn’t know how to start. “I had no reason to be”</p>
<p>Harvey’s hand was adamant on staying there, simply caressing the short hairs on the back of the male’s head, trying to soothe them. “You had one if I hurt you”</p>
<p>“You didn’t know you hurt me. You had no reason to act differently”</p>
<p>Both of them opened his eyes, and Mike slowly walked around the desk, sitting on Harvey’s lap (but with both legs in one side) and simply breathing with the older man, their hearts in sync now.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should have acted differently”</p>
<p>Mike closed the distance between them and kissed him again, whispering in his lips: “Either way, I’m sorry, Harvey, I really am. I wasn’t thinking, I-”</p>
<p>“I’ll forgive you if you tell me why you were mad”</p>
<p>Mike smiled, his eyes soft. “I wanted to go home with you”</p>
<p>Silence. That was not what Harvey had imagined. “Why?”</p>
<p>The associate frowned. “Because I- I wanted to touch you… in a different way, I-”</p>
<p>“You know my reputation. I’ve always been a promiscuous person, everyone sees me that way”</p>
<p>“Not me”</p>
<p>Harvey looked down at Mike’s lips and then glanced at the flowers. Well, at least he could confirm that he was in fact, not lying.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Mike shrugged. “Do I need a reason?”</p>
<p>But before Harvey could say anything else, the glass door opened, and Donna appeared, her dress adorning her figure spectacularly.</p>
<p>“Hey, so me and the rest of the secretaries are about to puke, in case you wanna come”</p>
<p>Mike laughed and hid his face in Harvey’s neck, breathing slowly the extraordinarily hypnotizing scent of the masculine cologne Harvey wore every day.</p>
<p>“You’re just jealous” replied Harvey, caressing Mike’ back now, holding him like he was his most precious possession.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you two just get married already?” sarcastically asked Donna as she once again walked outside the office and sat down on her cubicle, her eyes still glancing to the two love birds from time to time.</p>
<p>After a while of silence, Mike lifted his head. “Should I start getting a dress?”</p>
<p>Harvey frowned. That was a very out of the blue comment.</p>
<p>“For the wedding, I mean”</p>
<p>Harvey laughed and smirked, looking at Donna momentarily and then back at Mike, whose smile was making Harvey very happy. “Why don’t we start with a date?”</p>
<p>Mike closed the distance between them again and kissed him, and then stood up. “Done”</p>
<p>“Oh, and… put those flowers in water, bring them back here with the files I gave you two hours ago"</p>
<p>Mike picked the bouquet up and looked at him. Yes, he could see himself being happy with him.</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>boss</em>” mocked the younger one and then abandoned the office.</p>
<p>Yes, Harvey could see himself being happy with him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>